Sunset Shimmer
avec (démon) |crinière = rouge avec rayures doré |pelage = (humaine) (démon) |marque de beauté = |aura = (''Annuel 2013) |couleur d'tête = #FECB56 |couleurfond tête = #DC002A |couleur entête = #FECB56 |couleur fond entête = #DC002A |voix = Rebecca Shoichet (English) Fu Qihui (Chinese) Amy Burgess (Finnish) Ilona Molnár (Hungarian) Marcella Silvestri (Italian) Paulina Raczyło (Polish) Fernanda Bullara (Brazilian Portuguese) Alexandra Radu (Romanian) Olga Shorohova (Russian) Gloria Cano (European Spanish) Circe Luna (Latin American Spanish) Amanda Renberg (Swedish)}} Sunset Shimmer est un poney femelle licorne et l’ancienne apprentie de la Princesse Celestia, elle est la principale antagoniste du film de My Little Pony : Equestria Girls et apparait brièvement dans les comics de IDW, elle est aussi la protagoniste du deuxième film de My Little Pony Equestria Girls : Rainbow Rocks ainsi que l’ex petite-amie de Flash Sentry.__TOC__ Développement et conception Sunset Shimmer ressemble à un poney terrestre de la 3ème génération qui possède la même conception et le même nom. Une image de Sunset Shimmer humaine qui apparaît sur le dos de l'emballage des poupées de Equestria Girls Sunset Shimmer & Twilight Sparkle a été mise en ligne à la mi-mars 2013. Le 19 mars 2013, Meghan McCarthy s'est vu demander : " Est ce que Sunset fera une apparition dans la saison 4 de My Little Pony?" et a répondu que "Non" . On April 1, 2013, McCarthy wrote as part of an April Fools' Day joke that My Little Pony Friendship is Magic season four episode five would be titled "The Student Becomes the Teacher: The Return of Sunset Shimmer". . Cependant, le 1er avril 2013, Meghan McCarthy a fait une blague de poisson d'avril en écrivant ceci : "l'épisode 5 de la saison 4 s'intitule "l'élève devient le maître: le retour du Sunset Shimmer". Représentation dans les films ''My Little Pony : Equestria Girls Sunset Shimmer apparaît comme la principale antagoniste de My Little Pony Equestria Girls. Elle vole l'élément de la couronne magique de Twilight Sparkle, et au cours d'une bagarre, la couronne est jetée dans un miroir qui agit comme un portail vers un autre monde. Sunset Shimmer passe dans le miroir peu de temps après. La Princesse Celestia révèle que Sunset était une ancienne étudiante de son école pour licornes surdouées qui a commencé ses études pas longtemps avant Twilight. Cependant, comme elle n'a pas obtenu ce qu'elle désirait aussi vite qu'elle aurait voulu, elle devint cruelle et malhonnête, abandonnant ses études pour poursuivre son propre chemin. Dans cet autre monde, Sunset Shimmer a vécu comme un être humain et une élève de l'école de Canterlot pendant un certain temps. Elle découvre que Fluttershy avait trouvé la couronne et l'a remise à la proviseure Celestia, au grand dam de Sunset. En apprenant que Twilight sera en compétition contre elle pour le titre de princesse à la fête de l'automne, Sunset Shimmer emploie divers moyens pour entraver et humilier Twilight, en envoyant Snips et Snails pour enregistrer des vidéos embarrassantes de Twilight qui a du mal à s'habituer au monde humain, ainsi que retoucher des photos pour faire croire qu'elle sabote les décorations de la fête. Mais Twilight et ses amies ainsi que Flash Sentry, l'ex petit ami de Sunset, mettront tout en œuvre pour innocenter Twilight et s'assurer du bon déroulement de la fête. À la fête de l'automne, quand Twilight est nommé princesse et obtient la couronne, Sunset Shimmer, Snips et Snails enlèvent Spike et menace de détruire le portail vers Equestria à moins que Twilight lui donne la couronne. Twilight refuse de donner la couronne et dit à Sunset que si elle reste coincée dans la monde humain, elle le sera aussi. Les amies de Twilight saluent son courage, ce qui énerve Sunset qui attaque Twilight. Malgré les efforts des six amies, Sunset obtient la couronne et se transforme en un démon, elle change aussi l’apparence de ses deux sous-fifres en démon, hypnotise les élèves de l'école pour en faire son armée et révèle que jamais elle n'aurait détruit le portail, car elle veut utiliser son armée d'adolescents pour envahir Equestria. Twilight est en mesure d'invoquer les pouvoirs des éléments d'équilibre quand ses amies se déplacent pour la protéger de l'attaque de Sunset Shimmer. Leur pouvoirs de poneys leur sont temporairement donnés, elles utilisent la magie de l'amitié pour vaincre Sunset Shimmer et faire revenir Snips, Snails et le reste des étudiants à la normale. Quand tout le monde redevient normal, Sunset Shimmer battue est réduite aux larmes et s'excuse auprès de tous ceux qu'elle a blessée. Elle avoue ne pas savoir quoi que ce soit sur l'amitié, ce à quoi Twilight dit que ses amies peuvent lui apprendre. Sunset Shimmer, Snips et Snails sont ensuite chargés par la proviseure-adjointe Luna de reconstruire la partie de l'école qu'ils avaient détruit au cours de leur attaque. My Little Pony Equestria Girls : Rainbow Rocks Sunset Shimmer réapparait dans le deuxième film où on peut voir que sa personnalité est très changée par rapport au premier film. Tout le lycée de Canterlot lui en veut encore, sauf Rainbow Dash, Fluttershy, Applejack, Rarity et Pinkie Pie. Elle révèle même à ses nouvelles amies qu’elle sortait avec Flash Sentry juste pour être plus populaire. Après qu’elle fait visiter l’école aux nouvelles élèves qui ne sont autre que les Dazzlings, elle essaie de toucher le collier d’Adagio Dazzle qui se montre méfiante avec elle. Plus tard à la cafétéria, Sunset parle de l'attitude étrange des Dazzlings. Pendant que les Dazzlings volent l’énergie négative des autres en chantant, Sunset Shimmer se doute que c’est de la magie noire, même qu’Applejack la vexe un peu en disant qu’elles doivent avertir la proviseure Celestia pour empêcher une autre folle furieuse. Malheureusement, les proviseurs sont sous l’influence des sirènes et à la sortie du bureau, Sunset Shimmer leur conseille d’utiliser son livre magique : ça veut dire que si elle écrit quelque chose sur lui, son écriture apparaitra dans les pages de la bibliothèque de la Princesse Celestia à Equestria, elle l’utilise pour envoyer un message à la Princesse Twilight en demandant si elle peut les aider à vaincre les Dazzlings. Quand la Princesse de l’amitié est de retour, elle se montre un peu méfiante avec Sunset mais toutes deux se trouvent des points communs. Twilight décide d’utiliser leur magie pour vaincre les sirènes, mais rien ne se produit, Sunset Shimmer propose alors à Twilight d'utiliser la magie de la musique contre les Dazzlings, ce à quoi Twilight lui répond qu’elle a raison. Pendant la soirée entres copines chez Pinkie Pie, Sunset Shimmer prend avec Rarity et Fluttershy des photos grâce à un Smartphone. Plus tard quand les personnages principaux dorment, elle vient à la cuisine avec Twilight qui reste réveillée elle aussi, et toutes les deux discutent comme des nouvelles amies. Lorsque Sunset Shimmer veut retourner dormir, elle est terrifiée par Maud Pie qui vient pour nourrir Boulder (son caillou). Le lendemain pendant la bataille de chant, elle propose aux Rainbooms qu’elle garde un œil sur le plan des Dazzlings pendant que les Rainbooms participent à la bataille et que Twilight trouve le contre-sortilège. Durant la pause, elle essaie de parler avec les sirènes avec une façon malfaisante comme elle l'a fait avec Twilight dans le premier film, mais échoue quand les Dazzlings disent que ses amies ne veulent pas qu’elle soit une des Rainbooms. Dans la chanson Je sais que j’ai du talent, Rainbow Dash veut réveiller son pouvoir poney mais Sunset intervient car leur magie doit être secrète, ce qui disqualifie le groupe. Trixie déclare que Sunset Shimmer a un sentiment de jalousie envers Rainbow Dash et qu'elle se conduit de son ancienne façon encore une fois. Lorsque Trixie enferme les Rainbooms, Sunset tente de calmer le groupe en disant que les Dazzlings essaient de voler leur énergie. Elles sont libérées par Spike et, grâce à l’aide de Sunset, peuvent vaincre les sirènes et forment une Alicorne astrale qui détruit leur sirènes astrales et leurs pendentifs. A la fin du film, Sunset Shimmer commence elle-même à écrire ses rapports d’amitié à la Princesse Twilight Sparkle qui est rentré à Equestria. Dans la chanson Comme un arc-en-ciel, on peut voir à plusieurs reprises des scènes qui montrent qu’une partie du lycée de Canterlot lui pardonne finalement, par exemple : le livre de Sunset tombe au sol mais Apple Bloom l’attrape et le reste des Chercheuses de talent l'accompagne avec le sourire, Sunset va ensuite secourir Angel, le lapin de Fluttershy, avec Bulk Biceps qui la hisse pour qu’elle arrive à l’attraper. Sunset Shimmer chante seulement dans Bienvenue à vous et Comme un arc-en-ciel dans le film. Représentation dans les comics .]] Huit pages incluses dans la bande dessinée N°9 et My Little Pony annuel 2013, intitulé '' La Chute de Sunset Shimmer, détaillent les derniers jours de Sunset Shimmer comme étudiante de la Princesse Celestia. Comme Twilight Sparkle, Sunset Shimmer est révélée être une prodigieuse magicienne. Cependant, contrairement àTwilight, elle est assez vantarde et condescendante envers les autres, malgré les leçons de Celestia sur l'humilité. Celestia montre à Sunset le miroir de cristal dans le film ; Sunset Shimmer se voit en elle comme une puissante Alicorne - celle qui pourrait se prononcer Equestria. Sunset voit brièvement quelque chose d'autre dans le miroir, mais Celestia l'éloigne avant qu'elle ne devienne trop curieuse. Pendant les semaines qui suivent, le miroir est examiné par Sunset, et Celestia lui dit à plusieurs reprises qu'elle va apprendre sur le miroir et d'autres leçons "quand elle sera prête". Pas convaincue, Sunset Shimmer est découragée et commence des recherches sur le miroir dans la magie noire dans le dos de Celestia, mais est bientôt prise par la princesse et ses gardes royaux. Sunset réprimande son professeur pour cacher une telle magie et demande à être une princesse. Celestia refuse, disant qu'être une princesse doit être gagnée, exclut Sunset de son poste d'élève et la bannit de Canterlot. Elle oblige même les gardes royaux à escorter Sunset hors du château, mais Sunset domine les gardes et s'échappe par le miroir. Comme Celestia a déplacé le miroir dans sa chambre du Trône, Sunset Shimmer émerge dans le monde humain comme une adolescente. Dans la bande dessinée '' Equestria Girls de IDW ''annuel 2013, l'homologue humain de Sunset Shimmer est interviewée par Pinkie Pie Fluttershy, Rarity, Rainbow Dash et Applejack pour une histoire pour le journal de l'école, mais son expression à la fin de la bande dessinée suggère un motif beaucoup plus sinistre. À la page 12 de la bande dessinée, la liaison de l'un des livres de la princesse Celestia lit «Progrès sur Sunset Shimmer". Twilight Sparkle mentionne Sunset Shimmer sur la page 19 du bande dessinée 17 '' L'amitié est magique '' Issue # 17, et Celestia la mentionne à son tour sur Comic 18 page 3 '' L'amitié est magique '' Issue # 18. Dans le comics [[Equestria Girls vacances spéciales, Sunset Shimmer n'a personne pour être avec elle pendant les vacances. Ses amis lui remonte le moral avec une série de soirées pyjamas. Dans la foulée, un personnage en ligne nommé "Anon-a-Miss" commence à faire des messages désobligeants et des commentaires à propos des élèves de Canterlot dans les médias sociaux, et Sunset est le principal suspect. Grâce aux conseils de Twilight Sparkle, Sunset parvient à convaincre ses amies qu'elle n'est pas "Anon-a-miss". Plus tard, quand "Anon-a-Miss" se révèle être les Chercheuses de talent, Sunset leur pardonne pour leurs actions erronées. Personnalité thumb|Sunset Shimmer taquine Twilight et SpikeTout au long du film, Sunset Shimmer s'avère égoïste, cruelle, condescendante, manipulatrice et malhonnête. Elle insulte et rabaisse fréquemment les autres, et pense peu à leurs sentiments. Selon Fluttershy humaine, Sunset Shimmer rend la vie misérable à "toute personne qui se trouve sur son chemin". En conséquence, la plupart des élèves de la haute école de Canterlot ont peur d'elle. Elle est également indiquée comme étant principalement à la conquête du pouvoir, essayant désespérément diverses tentatives pour obtenir la couronne de Twilight Sparkle afin d'utiliser sa magie. Cependant, elle ne semble pas être suffisamment prête à infliger de la douleur physique sur les autres, ou du moins pas sur les petits animaux, affirmant qu'elle n'est "pas un monstre". Malgré cela, elle semble être facilement irritée quand quelqu'un d'autre est loué en sa présence, au point d'être poussée à les attaquer. Lorsque Sunset obtient l'élément de la magie, elle se transforme en démon. Sous cette forme, elle devient plus féroce et va jusqu'à tenter d'éliminer Twilight. Après qu'elle soit vaincue par les éléments d'équilibre, Sunset Shimmer devient immédiatement repentie et s'excuse pour ses actions, semblant renoncer à ses manières malhonnêtes. Dans le deuxième film, elle semble éprouver des remords pour ses actes passés et tente de se racheter mais sans succès. Elle est fréquemment hantée par toute les méchancetés qu'elle a pu faire, avouant même être sortie avec Flash Sentry juste pour gagner en popularité. Elle se découvrira aussi quelques points communs avec Twilight. Bien que les Rainbooms l'ai accepté en tant qu'amie, elle ne se sentira pas à sa place. Une fois les Dazzlings vaincues, elle se montrera plus enjouée. Dans le comics Equestria Girls vacances spéciales, Sunset Shimmer affiche un côté compatissant quand elle pardonne aux Chercheuses de talent pour leurs actions sous le surnom "Anon-a-Miss". Citations Galerie Voir aussi *Shimmer |Sunset Shimmer sur le wiki Equestria Girls * Réferences Catégorie:Antagonistes Catégorie:Licornes Catégorie:Personnages féminins Catégorie:Poneys Catégorie:Rainbooms Catégorie:Personnages d'Equestria Girls